


Home is Where His Heart Is

by ElishevaYo



Series: Shore Leave [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElishevaYo/pseuds/ElishevaYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x16. Clarke goes to the ocean.  Finds friends, more importantly she finds herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where His Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fanfiction in....at least 4 years, probably more like 10. But I've been meaning to get into some Bellarke fun. And I read enough of it, I should write something too.
> 
> This was written for The 100 Hiatus Challenege over on Twitter/tumblr (mostly Twitter tho)  
> Month 1 Day 25 
> 
> Find me on the Twitter at @Poet_N_Progess or tumblr at elishevayo 
> 
> :)

Clarke stood at the edge of the water. The water still fascinates her, even after months on earth. Her toes in the sand. She lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The ocean had calmed her down. She wasn't constantly on edge. She no longer drew her weapon when someone approached; she no longer carried one. 

" You're ready. " 

Clarke turned her head to her companion. She smiled. One of those lazy smiles that only happens when you're happy and relaxed. 

When she had arrive at the coast, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. Solace. Tranquility. Transfiguration. A miracle. 

She found herself. 

Her companion gestured to the sand, " Let's sit". 

Clarke sat down opposite her friend. Clarke cocked her head. In the sunlight reflected off the water Luna looked like a girl. But then, grounders viewed age so differently. Clarke asked her once, during a discussion about how Clarke grew up in the sky, Luna just laughed and asked her how many years Clarke thought she had lived. Clarke ventured a guess of 30, because she looked and acted older than Lexa had. Luna patted her hand like a grandmother would, her olive skin reminding Clarke of someone else.  
" 30 seems too young for my bones, and too old for my heart"  
Clarke laughed and never brought it up again. 

Now they sat, like old friends, heads turned to the water, fingers clasped in the sand. 

Clarke's turned back to face Luna, who was looking at their fingers, their hands. She interlocked their hands. Strong, but gentle. 

"You're ready," she said again. 

Clarke gripped her harder. She looked down, she felt tars prick her eyes and she didn't want them to be seen. Luna raised her other hand to Clarke's chin and tilted her face up.  
" Be proud of your tears. They are memories. And you made great memories here. But it is time to return to your home."  
" I could have a home here," Clarke whispered.  
" You will always have a place here, but you you left your home when you broke your heart, and you are ready to heal it now." 

Clarke looked back to the water. The sun sprinkled diamonds on the miles of expanse.  
" He'd love it here." Clarke said, confidently. She turned back to Luna and smiled. 

" As long as he is your heart he too will always have a place here." 

 

2 weeks later Clarke was telling Bellamy about her journey, about Luna, about the water.

" It just goes on and on, and the vastness isn't terrifying, it's comforting. You'd love it."  
Bellamy just watched her as she spoke with animation in her gait.  
" Will you show me someday?" 

Clarke reached her hand to him. He took it and drew her close. She placed her open palm over his heart.  
"Yes, of course." 

The next year Bellamy stood with Clarke on the shore, his toes in the sand, his hands holding hers. Clarke laughed at something Bellamy said, turning her head she saw Luna in the distance, her hand over her own heart, smiling at Clarke. Clarke nodded in her direction and looked back to Bellamy. 

She was home.


End file.
